


I Believe We Can Be a Perfect Fit

by miniskirts (hyoney)



Category: SISTAR, U-KISS
Genre: Character Study (kinda), F/M, Headcanon, Opposites Attract, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoney/pseuds/miniskirts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowhere close to being "ideal", but it could work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe We Can Be a Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> This is old, and some thoughts may be outdated but I still like this piece. It's all about the development though.

He's not really her type, at least that's what she's convinced herself. Soohyun is one of those teddy bear types, all soft and sweet. He likes the matching couple things she can't get into, he seems like he'd be into those girly delicate girls, and appears to be the kind of guy who would treat that lucky one as royalty - and Hyojung is no princess.

 

(but then there are some moments that make her think otherwise. like those days after he finishes a game of soccer and his hair is plastered against his sweaty forehead and he's covered with dirt and grass stains from head to toe. or whenever he practices singing, whether it's a ballad or some English pop song, something in his voice would change and sends shivers down her spine. or on those cold days late in the year when he'd wear his black leather jacket that hugged his torso just right and she can't help but think he'd make a perfect bad boy if he weren't so good.

his eyes are the most expressive thing about him. they vanish into adorable crescents when he smiles his dimpled smile and turn dark and stony when he's upset and glow with an intense passion while he sings. it's when she dwells on these little details she has herself wondering if she's got him all wrong.)

 

 

Soohyun thinks the same way too of course, about her. Hyojung isn't like any of the girls he's been attracted to before - she'll act like one of the boys, sometimes talks way too loud, isn't afraid to chew with her mouth open, and has no problem with speaking her mind even if it sounds harsh. She seems like such a strong woman that he almost believes she lives beyond any man's reach.

 

(he feels there is a lot more to her than she truly lets on. underneath the surface is a girl who hates to be alone and that vulnerable side makes him want to hold her and reassure that someone is there. and despite her tomboyish personality, he can still remember how she looked at their formal in that snow white dress that fit her like a glove, her long hair curled and framing her face.

she has a unique beauty - it wasn't the kind that hit you square in the face the moment you saw her, but it crept up on you when you least expected it. a beauty beyond being purely physical. when you talk to her and you happen to say something funny, this smile appears and lights up her whole face that makes her glow in a way as if the sun were just under her skin and then she laughs - that sweet, husky laugh - and suddenly you're hooked without even knowing it.)

 

(Maybe once they both look past their excuses they'll realize they're a lot more alike than either imagined.)


End file.
